User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Prologue
May 29, 2009; 8:00 PM; Main Building Clocktower After a while of sitting with my friends at the pier in Old Bullworth Vale, we all snuck onto the clock tower for some fun. We all never been on the clock tower before and seeing the school from this height just showed us how shitty Bullworth Academy was. It was a good view, but not if you're starring down at a shitty school. While Greg Ryder (one of my new best friends that I made when I first came here) was off making a weed run, Michael Diaz and Charles Caldwell (two other friends that arrived around half a year after I did) were up on the clocktower looking down at the ground. "Look at the people down there. They remind me of ants. I just want to step on them all", Michael joked as he picked his leg up and then stomped down. I didn't say a word or even laugh for that matter. I just stared down and remained silent. "Hey, you don't have to be here if you don't want to be", Charles told me. "It's fine. Totally beats lying around the room waiting for tomorrow to come when I have to leave for the summer", I told him. "Sorry again about Jill", he told me. "Thank you", I told him. "So when you leave tomorrow, you said you possibly might go back to Los Angeles like last year?" Michael asks me. "Maybe. The lying creep that's given me away during childbirth to his best friend didn't tell me what was happening throughout the summer. The only thing he told me was that in July, I'm going to be sent to a camp while he's off helping other people on the other side of the world. I wish I could just stay here all summer, but he says that it's not safe to be here since he says that Max might get to me better or easier or some crap like that". I just couldn't say another word about Derek and what he said. I then punched my fist into one of the fallen clockbells and busted my knuckle. "C-Money, you got to chill. Seriously, he may have given you away for some reason. Maybe to make sure you were safe. It ain't like you know every detail of his life prior to your birth", Michael pointed out. I looked at my knuckle and saw blood flowing out. I never have busted them before, it didn't seem too bad so I just ignored it. "What's the name of the camp that you're going to during the summer?" Charles asks me. I had the brochure in my back pocket, so I pulled it out and handed it to him. "Camp Greenwood. Fun for you, fun for all", Charles read. "Read it silently", I told him. After a while of reading, he gave the brochure back and said, "It doesn't even sound half bad....well, apart from being near the Everglades. Bunch of creepy-ass snakes and alligators in that area". "Have you ever been camping before?" Michael asks. "Have you?" I asked back. "Not the point. Camp is pretty fun. Believe it. Yeah, there are bugs and annoying animals like snakes and raccons, but you might come across some interesting people. I went when I was a little kid and man did I have fun. Trust me, you will have a great time. And besides, at least you won't have to be with Derek for that entire month". I turned to look at him and then asked, "Are you serious?" "Trust me on this", he told me. I turned to Charles and asked him, "How about you? Have you been to camp before?" "Sorta, more or less. It's still fun. Believe Michael on that part". "I hope you two are right when I do arrive at that camp", I told them. I never had a problem with my friends lying to me about anything before and I sure know that I won't anytime soon. I know Michael and Charles are telling me the truth from the bottom of their hearts, so I don't really have anything to worry about. Their probably right. I'm probably just overthinking it. How bad could Camp Greenwood be? Category:Blog posts